On Geonosis/The machinations of Count Dooku, Alter and the villains
This is how we come to Geonosis and discover the machinations of Count Dooku, Alter and the villains in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. then see the tower of Geonosis as Obi-Wan enters and sees Battle Droid machines continues as as we hear Count Dooku's voice Count Dooku: You must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty. Nute Gunray: What about the senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk. Astronema: I assure you, Viceroy, my armies are searching tirelessly to collect your prize. Wat Tambor: With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy. continues as he hears Dooku's plot Count Dooku: It is only a matter of time before our friends from other worlds offer their support, my friends. Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know. We ''have ''been planning this for quite some time. Trakeena: Those miserable heroes destroyed my magnificent beauty, and I will repay their treachery by destroying ''their ''beloved Earth. Triskull: Of course, my Queen. Wat Tambor: The Techno Union army.... warbles as he turns on his speech circuit Is at your disposal, Supreme Commander. Alter: Excellent, Emir Tambor. And what of the Banking Clan? Banking Clan member: The Banking Clan will sign your treaty. Count Dooku: Good, very good. The Joker: What about the others from the Trade Federation? Alter: Don't worry, Joker. They'll have their support. And when their Battle Droids are combined with my Battle Terminator Droids and Bradey's, we'll have an army greater than any in the galaxy. Count Dooku: The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree with any demands we make. Bradey O'Diesel: How can you be certain the Republic will agree with any demands we make? Cozy Glow: Members of the Separatist Alliance. Wat Tambor: Please, Miss Glow. Don't keep us on the edge of our seats. Cozy Glow: Do you hear yourselves? More money, more droids, more war. There were corruption and suffering throughout the universe. Hasn't this war gone far enough? King Mondo: Are you suggesting that we surrender to the heroes and the Jedi? Cozy Glow: Of course not, but negotiation is the only solution out of this war. Prince Sprocket: You can't negotiate with those animals! Keep the war going! Dark Specter: Quiet! It is up to us whether or not deregulation is right course of action. looks uncertain as Obi-Wan leaves it cuts to a room where Alter, Samantha, Slate, Drill Sergeant Terminator, R4-DE, Bradey, Morack, Kara, Sargent Savage, and the other villains are Morack: That would've meant billions for us! R4-DE (Devil): beeps Drill Sergeant Terminator: You did your part, R4. Cozy Glow is the problem. Deviot: You may be right, Drill Sergeant. Captain Mutiny: With or without Cozy Glow, the Evil Empire is unable to deregulate the banks. Perhaps something to change their minds. Samantha: What exactly are you proposing? Captain Mutiny: That we summon the heroes, the senator and the Jedi to bring unexpected bloodshed on Geonosis. Quite easy. Slate: Geonosis? Kara: Geonosis hasn't been attacked in 6,000 years. Alter: Windu could order him to stay where he is. Captain Mutiny: Yes, but the senator will come to his rescue along with him and the heroes, which will lead them to disobey Windu. Sargent Savage: Hm. I like this plan. Bradey O'Diesel: As do I, Sargent. As do I. Lord Zedd: The time has come to put our plan in action! Alter: Then let it begin. laugh evilly Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era